


Sleep Patterns

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou and Stanley sometimes fall asleep outside of bed
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 1





	Sleep Patterns

For a very brief moment, Lefou contemplated taking hold of Stanley’s shoulders and shaking them until his spouse was awake. It would startle them of course and leave them upset with him but it would be worth it. Lefou had told Stanley countless times not to fall asleep while working on their sewing! It wasn’t good for their back and what if they ended up hurting themselves with a needle?!

He sighed, placing his hands on his hips. No, he couldn’t do that to them. He hated being forced awake roughly and he could never do the same to someone else. Stanley put a lot of pressure on themselves whenever Belle asked for a new dress or skirt.

Stanley slept with their head on top of their folded arms. The pieces of the princess’ new practical dress were spread out on the table. A threaded needle was still loosely held between a few fingers, the point thankfully pointed away from their face.

Lefou picked up one of their spare blankets. He folded it over once before bringing it over. He draped it over Stanley’s back and shoulders, rubbing their back in a slow circle. “You work too hard,” he whispered.

***

They smiled behind their hand at the sight that greeted them. A growing fondness and feeling of warm love seemed to fill their chest. No one else but their husband and adopted daughter could cause such a feeling for Stanley.

Lefou had been reading to Jeanne-Marie. He wanted his child to be literate from an early age. He felt that he had missed out on a lot from being illiterate for so long and the idea of Jeanne-Marie going through the same thing made him shudder.

At some point Jeanne-Marie had fallen asleep. She was pressed up against Lefou’s chest, clinging to him with one hand, her thumb in her mouth. Occasionally she moved closer against his body for warmth. Lefou had also fallen asleep. His head was thrown back against the back of the sofa, mouth open as he snored. One hand held Jeanne-Marie close to him.

Stanley smiled as they got the quilt from their bed. They then returned, sitting down on Jeanne-Marie’s other side. The quilt was spread out over all three of them and Stanley hummed as they gently closed Lefou’s mouth to stop the snoring. They wiped away a line of drool from the corner of his mouth, laughing before settling in for a nap with their family.


End file.
